Kakamora
The Kakamora are a supporting antagonistic faction in Disney's 56th full-length animated feature film Moana. They are a treacherous band of diminutive yet murderous tiki-like pirates. Appearance The Kakamora are composed of miniature-sized creatures who use coconut shells as armor for their unseen bodies. They would seem to be harmless at first, but they show their true menacing nature by drawing angry faces and wielding out their weapons out to pillage. History According to legend, the Kakamora were among the thieves and scavengers (alongside Tamatoa) who tried to steal the heart of Te Fiti. However, the legendary demigod Maui has beaten them to it, resulting his exile for thousands of years. Eventually, Maui was enlisted by a girl named Moana to help return the heart back to its original place. However, being aware that the heart is in Maui and Moana's possession, the Kakamora sails off to confront the two, as their chief orders his posse to claim the heart by pointing his spear at it. Though Maui was able to fend the pirates off, the heart ends up being swallowed by Moana's rooster Heihei, who ends up being captured by one of the Kakamora warriors. The Kakamora then bring Heihei forward to the chief, who plans on extracting the heart from Heihei's body. However, Moana arrives to rescue Heihei by defeating the little pirates, much to the Kakamora chief's anger. As Moana and Heihei return back to their boat, Maui uses his expertise in sailing in order to make the Kakamora ships collide and crash at bay. This leaves the Kakamora defeated as they end up being stranded at sea, never to be seen again. Powers and Abilities *'Collective strength': Fighting one or two of them is not much of a challenge, but they are never seen as going against an opponent one at a time, but rather as the whole army. *'Semi-intelligence': It is proven that they have a somewhat mild level of intelligence, since they were able to construct a massive ship with multiple functions and uses. *'Weapon proficiency': Almost all the Kakamora are shown to wield a different kind of weapon, ranging from spears to blow dart launchers. Gallery KakamoraBeatingDrums.png|Kakamora beating their drums. KakamoraJumping.png KakamoraChief.png|The Kakamora Chief. GetTheHeart.png|The Kakamora Chief ordering his band to steal the Heart of Te Fiti. Moana-81.jpg|The Kakamora Chief meeting his defeat after being accidentally darted by one of his warriors. kakamora baymax.jpg|The Baymax Kakamora. Kakamora Tsum Tsum 1.jpg Kakamora Tsum Tsum 2.jpg Kakamora Tsum Tsum 3.jpg Trivia *The moment Moana boarded one of their ships to save Heihei, she witnessed one of the Kakamora with a painted face that beared a resemblance to Baymax from Disney's Big Hero 6. *The Kakamora are actual mythological creatures from the Solomon Islands, where they are described as quite harmless, but they have sometimes been known to attack and stab men with their fingers, which are furnished with long sharp nails. They wander about the forest eating nuts, ripe fruit, and opossums. Navigation Category:Pirates Category:Monsters Category:Barbarian Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Thief Category:Mute Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Outcast Category:Comedy Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Thugs Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased